familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Ragingmountain
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 17:45, 6 April 2009 ---- BAGLIN STREET Hi Tom, The pages have an undo option under History, which I used for Baglin (surname) after copying the edit page to Word so that I can recreate the edit the way you intended. I'll add notes here of my steps for your future reference. 1. First, I note the image of Baglin Avenue in Staple Hill, Bristol was above the Heading for Baglin Avenue in Staple Hill, which caused one of the problems. I'll try to move that image down a bit before I continue. 2. The code for headings is two equal signs, and sub headings three equal signs either side of the heading/sub heading, see below: - ; Baglin street names ; Baglin Street in Bronte, New South Wales, Australia ; Baglyn Avenue, Staple Hill, Bristol, England Therefore your addition should be added thus: - ; Baglin Street in Smythesdale, Victoria, Australia 3. LINKS have a square bracket at beginning and the end. If you leave a space after the url followed by text then a square bracket at the end the text will be hyperlinked; examples: - [ http://www.nathanville.co.uk] will show as http://www.nathanville.co.uk and [ http://www.nathanville.co.uk Nathanville] will show as Nathanville 4. External links should be put at the bottom under the External links heading, only links to other pages within FamilyPedia or links to Wikipedia should appear in the article itself. 5. It was reference and not external links that vanished. This is because they are coded e.g. ; Notes and references ;< references /> And to add a reference there is an icon in the tool bar at the top of the page that looks like a 1 inside square brackets e.g. locate the curser where you want to add a reference press the icon and replace the text inserted at that point with your reference. Then the reference will appear at the bottom of the page under Notes and references. An example Step one, add reference code after Mat. The Cat Sat on the Mat;< ref>Reference, citation, or link;, when the sun was setting. Step two, replace the code between ;< ref> and ; like so: - The Cat Sat on the Mat;< ref>the mat was new;, when the sun was setting. This will have the effect of adding the next reference number after Mat, and at the bottom of the page under Notes and references add 'the mat was new' after the appropriate reference number. I hope this is of some help. Nathanville 00:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC)